I Want To Know
by tjmack1986
Summary: Sarah finds Chuck hanging around another girl, and decides it's time for an interrogation. Set prior to 4x07


**A/N: It's been a bit since I've written for this fandom. I really hope neither of the characters are very OOC. Thought this could be entertaining!**

* * *

><p>Sarah hated days like today. When there was something extra in the air. Days when the sun was shining just a little too bright, and it felt like nothing was quite going your way. Days like this in the spy world usually proved to be dangerous. Luckily, Beckman had given the entire team the weekend off, not that it would last.<p>

Sarah sighed loudly, as her heels clicked with a certain rhythm against the concrete. She would definitely feel better about today if Chuck was by her side. However, when she had woken up this morning he had already been gone. Morgan had simply stuttered out that Chuck had left to pick up a few things. Sarah had smiled softly, but secretly felt like poking around trying to figure out what Morgan was hiding.

She had decided against it. Obviously if Chuck hadn't felt like sharing his plans with her, then it was something that he didn't want her to know about. The thing that bothered her the most about it was the fact that Chuck prided himself on being honest with her. It was what they had based their entire relationship on. Sarah had found herself excited at the prospect of having one person that she could be completely honest with. Yet, here she was, clicking her heels against the sidewalk trying to locate her missing boyfriend.

A groan escaped her lips. What were the chances she was going to locate Chuck? Granted, she could turn on his tracker and this would be all over. Yet she was still trying to tell herself that she wasn't actually _**trying**_ to find him. That she was just out enjoying the nice balmy day in Burbank. However, that would mean she was lying to herself. To hell with it! Yanking her cell out of her purse, Sarah brought up the correct application and watched as Chuck's signal danced along her screen.

Well that was definitely interesting. He was literally only three blocks ahead of her. A smile planted firmly on her lips, Sarah started off in his general direction. One block down, two more to go. Her eyes scanned the stores as she passed, after she located her boyfriend she intended on having a real actual girl's day. She was going to go shopping, and dammit she was going to enjoy it! Two blocks down, one to go. Suddenly she could see his head bobbing along, her smile grew until she watched him turn toward the woman walking with him. Their body's far too close for Sarah's liking. A smile crossed his lips, and his eyes danced as they talked. She was almost close enough to hear what was being said, but it was being drowned out by all the chattering people that were engulfing her stunned self.

Her eyes stayed locked on them, as they stopped up ahead. Chuck held out his hand and firmly shook the other woman's, before they went in different directions. Chuck headed into the alley, obviously where he had parked the nerd herder. Making her move, Sarah strode quickly toward the alley he had disappeared into. His back was to her, so as her hand reached out a smile crossed her lips.

"Get in the back, and shut up." Her voice was low and dangerous.

Chuck turned toward her, and gulped at the angry expression on her face. She was definitely going to have fun interrogating her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Chuck yanked his wrists around in their current restraints. He didn't even have a chance to say anything before Sarah had dragged him over to one of their kitchen table chairs and strapped his arms to the arms of the chair.<p>

"Sarah, honey—can we just talk this out?" His voice rose a couple octaves on the last word as Sarah returned from their bedroom. A tight fitting shirt clung to her upper body, and her leather pants clung tightly to her lower half. A trench coat draped off her shoulders slightly. Chuck forced himself to swallow around a lump that had formed in his throat.

"Oh, I plan on having you talk, honey. I just plan on having some fun with it first." Sarah's eyebrows quirked slightly. "Besides, I need to know how much torture you can withstand. Just encase."

Sarah walked closer to Chuck, and paused at the kitchen table. Flashing him a smile, she pulled out some of her favorite weapons of torture. They were things that she hadn't even thought of touching recently. Chuck had changed that part of herself for the better. She laughed as his eyes grew wider.

"You're not—I mean- you wouldn't...right?" He looked from the table to Sarah and back again.

"Probably not. Depends on how forth coming you are." Her voice got huskier as she stood in front of him, leaning in. Her eyes were fixated on his, as his eyes were fixated slightly lower. "It's not nice to stare at a woman's chest, Chuck." Her voice held a playfulness, as a smirk crossed her lips. "Flattering—but not nice."

Standing up right, Sarah started to pace. Even if this was a fun game she was playing with Chuck, she was serious about how seeing him with another woman made her felt. She was hopeful that her plan would scare him straight.

"So, where did you go today, Chuck?" Sarah propped her head up on her fist, as she waited for his answer.

"Oh, you know—shopping—whatnot." Chuck's voice faltered slightly.

"Your lying, Chuck." Trying to hide her smile, Sarah took off her trench coat. "I don't enjoy being lied to, _**honey**_."

"It wasn't a lie! I went shopping." Chuck gulped lightly at the change in her expression.

"Okay, fine. I'll play your game. What did you go shopping for? You didn't have any shopping bags when I found you."

Chuck's eyes scanned the room, Sarah knew he was trying to come up with a lie. "Clothes?" His voice was questioning as he answered.

"Are you not sure what you went shopping for, Chuck? Let me just skip to what I _**really**_ want to know. Who is the woman, Chuck?"

His eyes widen, as his head shook back and forth quickly. "It's not what you think, Sarah! I swear!"

"Oh, well you jumped on that bandwagon quickly. Maybe it is what I'm thinking, Chuck! I mean, you can't seem to remember what you went _shopping_ for. So—who is she?"

Chuck hung his head, "Check my shirt pocket." When his head rose, there were tears in his eyes. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Sarah was taken aback from the brutal honesty and apparent hurt on his face. It was at this point that she knew that she had taken it too far. However, keeping with the charade, when in reality she just really wanted to know who the hell the woman was, she strode forward and dove a hand into his shirt pocket. A gasp caught in her throat when she pulled out a velvety jewelry box. Her eyes fixated on Chuck's.

"Is this what I think it is?" Her eyes searched his carefully.

"Yes. I know your not ready for it. I just assumed that you would be eventually, and I wanted to have it on hand. But—I mean now that's ruined-"

Tears sprang to her eyes. Swiped at her eyes angrily. She didn't cry. Sarah Walker was not a crier. "I am so sorry, Chuck." Her head hung. "I was afraid that you—and-"

"You thought I was cheating on you!" His eyes bore a hole into her. Her eyes lifted to meet his, and he saw the vulnerability in them.

"Yes." her voice was low and meek. "I don't trust easily, Chuck. When I saw you with her—I just—I assumed—I am sorry."

"Oh, honey!" Chuck yanked on his restraints, and hissed when the rope bit into his skin. "Wanna release your prisoner?"

A sheepish smile crossed her lips as she leaned forward and untied the rope that held his arms firmly in place. Bringing his wrist to her lips, she placed a chaise kiss on the now fading redness.

Standing up, Chuck cupped Sarah's cheek in his hand. "I would never, ever cheat on you! I would never do anything that would hurt you like that. I love you so much, Sarah."

Looking in his eyes, she could practically feel the love radiating from him. "I know—it was stupid. I'm so sorry—but if it helps the ring is beautiful, Chuck."

Smiling, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "It does help."


End file.
